yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Toiletta
Toiletta (Japanese: 花子さん Hanako-san) is a Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearance Toiletta appears to be a little, pale-skinned girl with large black eyes shadowed by her short, dark grey bob-cut. The way her bob-cut covers her eyes she almost looks like a raccoon. She wears a white top with a cherry-red skirt with suspender straps and matching loafers. Her socks are white. As a Yo-kai producer, she additionally wears pink glasses. History Season 1 In her premiere episode, "The Recent Life of Hanako-san of the Toilet," Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan find Toiletta in the school's bathroom. After meeting her, they find that the Yo-kai feels that her fear techniques need to be improved. After helping her scare his classmates in new ways, Nate is finally terrified by the Yo-kai himself after receiving a mysterious DVD in the mail with Toiletta hidden inside. Afterwards, Toiletta decides that she wants to help others improve themselves, and becomes a "producer" for other Yo-kai, training them in fashion and appeal. She is first summoned in episode 63 to get Snartle scary without breaking the law. However, her producing plan backfired. In episode 69, she rejuvenates Nate and Whisper, and almost makes Grumples into Everfore permanently. Season 2 In episode 81, one of her producing schemes finally succeeds when she produces Beetler and Rhinoggin. In episode 93, she is the culprit of Inaho and USApyon's mystery. In episode 103, Nate summons her to confront Kamikakushi, who falls in love with her. In episode 104, Inaho summons her and Dazzabel to make USApyon fashionable when his space rabbit suit is stolen by the Phantom Thief Kopin (Karayaburi). In episode 107, she and several other fuming Yo-kai gets infuriated from the Whisper rumor due to Kakusan, and they angrily assault the defenseless Whisper. In episode 142, Nate summons her to become Tenparunba's dance partner. Unfortunately, Android Yamada breaks his maracas, causing Tenparunba to go haywire on everyone, including Toiletta. Relationships Nate and Whisper Despite only being summoned by Nate thrice since he received her medal, Toiletta is always willing to help him with a problem, usually by using one of her designer skin creams or her knowledge of fashion. Inaho and USApyon Dazzabel Snartle Grumples/Everfore Beetler and Rhinoggin Kamikakushi Tenparunba Toiletta was more than happy to go the Yo-kai dance with Tenparunba, as she wasn't busy. She seem quite supportive for him and tried to keep him calm. Powers and Abilities Toiletta is one of the few Yo-kai in the anime that allow humans to see them without a Yo-kai Watch. When a child spins around in place three times or calls out "Let's play together!," she'll appear to them. This usually leads to the child running away in terror. Appearances *''EP060'' (first appearance) *''EP063'' *''EP069'' *''EP081'' *''EP093'' *''EP103'' *''EP104'' *''EP107'' *''EP142'' Gallery * Main article: ''Toiletta/Gallery Trivia Origin Toiletta is based on the urban legend of ''Toire no Hanako-san (トイレの花子さん, ltranslated as "Hanako-san of the toilet") and it dates as far back as the '50s and is one of the most popular and widespread urban legends in Japan, comparably to Bloody Mary in the United States. Incidentally, "Hanako" was a very common female name at that time, similarly to the English "Mary". She is said to be the ghost of a little girl who haunts school bathrooms, and if someone walks to the third stall of the girls' bathroom on the third floor, asks "Are you in there, Hanako-san?" and knocks three times, she will answer "I'm here". The story of her origins and accounts varies greatly from place to place, but she is generally imagined as a grade-school age girl with a bob haircut, a white shirt and a red skirt with overalls. Depending on the source, Hanako-san can be friendly, mischievous, or actually a monstrous entity posing as a little girl, who will promptly seize those who call its name. Name Origin * Toiletta is a combination of toilet and the feminine suffix ''-etta''. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Female Yo-kai Category:Eerie Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Z Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals